trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GroundedExperimentor
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the worldly inventor troll. You are now Lurra Cerde. Wow. What a badass. Well, all your interests are AWESOME. As aforementioned, you enjoy INVENTING THINGS, and although you HATE to admit it, you SUCK AT IT. Nothing you make is USEFUL. That BLUE-BLOOD is a much better INVENTOR than yourself, but you AREN'T ABOUT TO TELL HER. Another thing you like is TRAVELLING. You have EXPLORED much of OCLARVIS, and you want MORE! You enjoy FLARPING, a form of EXTREME ROLE PLAYING. You play as the FOOT SOLDIER CLASS, and have ascended to the rank of the DETERMINED DISTRACTOR. You and your clouder, SIVEX THEAL, are members of TEAM BLITZ. You let him take most of the LOOT; you do it for the SPORT, FUN, and EXPLORATION. Your rival team, TEAM VANQUISH, is made up of the clouder Eu Ziennu and Azra Dwarn. You use the Pistol abstratus. Your weapon of choice is a shiny silver pistol. You use Schematic modus. In order to get an item out of your deck, you need to draw a rough sketch of how it's internal parts work. It would be easy if you were any good at engineering. But you aren't. Personality Write a bit about your troll's personality here. Biography Lurra harbors a flushed crush for Jielle Phrote but doubts that she would ever return the sentiment. Lurra also entertains a pale crush on Gulla Elzebub, but unfortunately, he's already taken in that quadrant by that Ixel. Lurra does, howver, have a kismesis with Eu Ziennu. Hatred is given and returned in equal portion between them, making it a very satisfying kismesitude. Lurra has never been involved in a full auspisticism, but Kiez Strast ocassionally steps in between her and Eu. Lurra is very enthusiastic about her ancestress, describing her as 'fucking cool!' Her title was The Surveyor, and she was chosen to map all of Oclarvis. Aside from working with the Scholar’s co-workers, and forming a moiraillegiance with him, she also worked with The Piscator. Sweeps later, she found a weak Eliminator. Enslaving her was easy. The Scholar found her, but swore to keep it a secret. Later she used the Eliminator’s knowledge to invade the castle and help the Haruspex and the Thaumaturge poison the Overlord. She pulled his strings for many sweeps after. Session Lurra is a Mage of Breath, which means she benefits herself with the knowledge of freedom and such. Lurra knows a lot about freedom, having always lead a free life. Breath also refers to communication, which Lurra admittedly doesn't know as much about. Being the Mage of Breath is both easy and challenging, but Lurra enjoys the role. Her planet in the medium is a very flat land covered in green grass. There are no trees and the sky is always visible. Scattered throughout the land are huge, city-sized glass tanks. Some are full of water, others are empty. The water filled ones have islets in them, and the consorts inhabit these tanks. The denizen Taranis is whipping up tons of tornados from his lair inside what appears to be a personal tank. You need to defeat him before he destroys your medium and all the consorts, dark green horseshoe crab creatures. Trivia *"Lurra" means earth in Basque. *"Cerde" is based off of Erde, the German word for earth, and is pronounced with a soft "c". *Lurra is based around earth, and alot of her flaws are flaws the creator sees with humans as a whole. *GroundedExperimentor refers to Lurra's grounded personality and love of inventing. *Taranis is based on the Celtic god of thunder. Gallery Pictures of your troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman